La bibliothèque
by Elythie
Summary: Missing moment, entre Ron et Hermione pendant le moment où Harry part se rendre à Voldemort et le moment où son corps revient à Poudlard entre les bras d'Hagrid. Bonne lecture ; One-shot


La bibliothèque

Elle glisse sa petite main couverte de coupure et noire de terre et de suie sur la clenche en bois. Elle inspire profondément, anxieuse de ce qu'elle peut trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte. Elle n'espère pas. Rien que l'état dans lequel se trouve Poudlard, lui fait imaginer comment elle va retrouver la bibliothèque, cet endroit si cher à ses yeux. Avec le courage propre aux Gryffondors elle abaisse la poignée et entre dans cet univers de connaissances.

Il fait encore nuit, elle peut encore distinguer les étoiles à travers la toiture éventrée par les flammes. Son regard balaye la pièce, les étagères semblent avoir été miraculeusement épargnées. Aucune flamme n'a léché aucune page recouverte de la précieuse écriture. Si tel aurait été le cas, elle sent qu'elle en aurait été malade. Aussi bien viscéralement que psychologiquement.

Par contre la suit et les fumées ont recouverts les lourdes couvertures en cuir ancien. Mais si ce n'est que ça.

Elle avance entre les étagères, ses pas ne résonnent plus dans cet espace à ciel ouvert. Les débris de la charpente en bois jonchent le sol ainsi que les ardoises qui se sont échouées sur le sol, brisées en morceau à l'arrivée. Son cœur se serre douloureusement. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Cet endroit semble y avoir laissée une partie de son âme.

Plus loin, vers les allées faunes et flores magique, le toit semble avoir été relativement épargné. Elle repère une table, la seule qui tienne encore debout et d'un pas rapide, elle s'approche. Précautionneusement, elle vérifie que les pieds puissent supporter son poids avant de s'assoir dessus. Elle balance ses jambes, dont le bout ne frôle pas le sol, elle observe les livres qui sont tous les même, recouverts de cette sombre couche de suie.

Puis, elle s'allonge sur la table, un gémissement de bien-être et de douleur – du à son dos- s'échappe de ses fines lèvres. Elle laisse son corps choir sur le mobilier chargé d'histoire. Et seulement elle s'autorise à pleurer.

Ses larmes coulent pour les morts, si nombreux : Tonks, Lupin et Fred sont les plus douloureux. Mais son cœur crie aussi pour Poudlard saccagée ! Son corps s'insurge contre le traitement de sa seconde maison ! Ce lieu de savoir qui permet à des Né-Moldus comme elle d'avoir la chance d'apprendre la magie afin de faire partir de cette communauté !

Et elle rage ! Contre tout : cette guerre, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les Horcruxes, le Ministère, etc... Elle aimerait être auprès de ses parents. Elle aimerait tellement se réveiller de ce cauchemar pour se rendre compte qu'elle a tout imaginé. Elle en vient même à espérer que la magie n'ait jamais existée. A cause d'elle, elle a cru que la maîtriser lui permettrait plus facilement de se faire un nom parmi les sorciers plutôt que parmi les sept milliards de personnes sur cette planète. Mais elle s'est lourdement fourvoyée...

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, elle ne remarque pas qu'une personne est entrée dans son havre. Son endroit à elle. Cette personne, à la carrure plus imposante qu'elle, s'avance le plus silencieusement possible vers la table. Elle s'arrête à quelques mètres de ce corps abandonnée contre la texture rassurante du bois. Sans son regard avisé, elle aurait pu croire que la vie avait quitté ce corps tellement il ne semblait attendre que cela au monde. Pourtant sa cage thoracique se soulève à intervalle irrégulier tellement ce corps ressent des émotions contradictoires.

_ Je me doutais bien que tu serais là... Hermione. Déclare la personne qui vient de profaner son lieu de recueillement.

_Ron... expire la jeune fille en se relevant totalement surprise de voir son ami ici. Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu resterais avec ta famille après... après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Fred.

Le jeune homme roux secoue la tête de gauche à droite, avant de faire encore quelques pas un peu maladroit vers elle.

_ J'ai autant besoin de toi que d'eux... souffle-t-il en la regardant douloureusement.

Elle est émue par la détresse de son ami. Et bien plus pour elle. En témoigne le baiser qu'ils ont échangé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais maintenant que faire ? Ils sont certainement condamnés à mourir dans les prochaines heures alors est-ce que tout cela à de l'importance.

Ron réduit la distance en quelques enjambées et se positionne à côté d'elle. Soudainement, elle lui attrape les bras, et ramène son corps frêles contre lui. Il la presse fortement contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépend. Mais il la serre aussi avec tendresse et abandon, car elle est la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il sait que c'est égoïste pour Harry, ses parents et ses frères et sœur mais il n'y peut rien. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il croit bien qu'il cessera alors de se battre. C'est effrayant comment une personne peut exercer une telle influence sur notre vie.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour. Murmure-t-il dans un court souffle.

Hermione ressert la prise de ses doigts sur sa veste brulée, déchiré et sale, puis enfouie plus profondément son visage dans son cou. Elle non plus elle ne veut pas le quitter ! Il est tout pour elle. Malgré qu'il l'ait fait souffrir à mainte reprise, son cour n'a jamais cessé de battre pour lui. Quand il est parti elle a cru qu'une partie de son être s'en est allée avec lui.

_ Ne me quitte pas.

_ Plus jamais ! Réplique-t-il en la serrant plus possessivement.

Harry est déjà parti se rendre alors ils resteront tous les deux ensembles, jusqu'à la fin. Ils tueront ce maudit serpent puis tout sera terminé ensuite. Leur vie peut-être aussi par la même occasion...

Face à cette vérité qui les frappe de plein fouet, leur étreinte se fait étouffante comme s'ils veulent noyer l'autre dans leur océan d'amour.

D'un geste fébrile, il caresse ses cheveux emmêlés en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. De temps en temps, il dépose du bout de ses lèvres des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle, de ses lèvres tremblantes et rêches, appose des baisers dans son cou, puis plus haut encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle son menton.

Leur visage se détache un peu et chacun prend soin de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Ils y trouvent une peur inextricable et un besoin urgent d'amour. Il penche légèrement son visage, leurs nez se caressent, leurs souffles se mêlent, il hésite un court instant puis pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'abord timide le baiser prend de l'ampleur et rapidement leur langue viennent se taquiner. Leur baiser à le goût métallique du sang et âcre de la fumée, mais ils s'en accommodent parfaitement. Seul le besoin de sentir l'autre contre soi domine et fait oublier toute réalité.

La peur que d'ici les prochaines heures ils ne soient plus désinhibe leur esprit. Les gestes se font pressés, les baisers fiévreux et réclament toujours plus de l'autre. Leurs mains agrippent et tirent les vêtements de l'autre afin que la plus petite parcelle de peau leur soit accessible.

D'un mouvement de hanche brusque, Hermione descend de la table, saisi dans ses mains moites les cheveux couverts de poussières de son aimé et le pousse avec autorité contre une étagère. Le choc est dur, la suie dégringole de la bibliothèque et Ron se cogne l'arrière de la tête contre l'étagère mais son gémissement de douleur est très vite tu par l'assaut des lèvres quémandeuses de la Gryffondor.

Puis, elle s'attaque à son cou, à coup de baisers et de dents. Son lobe de l'oreille est mordillé un peu trop mais un frisson de plaisir lui parcoure l'échine. Hermione s'enorgueillit de faire autant d'effet au jeune homme et ses gestes deviennent plus hardis. Elle colle son bassin contre lui presse sa modeste poitrine contre son torse musclé.

D'un geste déraisonné, il glisse deux doigts sous sa couche de vêtement et vient titiller la peau du creux de ses reins. Un soupire de bien-être franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ne se rend absolument pas compte du pouvoir aphrodisiaque de son gémissement.

Leur deux corps s'animent par l'instinct bestial qui occulte toute raison. Leurs pubis se frottent l'un contre l'autre leur arrachant des gémissements et des grognements impatients accompagnés de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se cherchent pour se dévorer avec une sauvagerie désespérée.

Soudain, il pose ses deux grandes mains sur ses fesses légèrement rebondies et les agrippe. Excitée, elle passe sans la moindre protestation ses jambes dans son dos et noue ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il la porte prestement pour la déposer avec rudesse sur la table en bois. Son corps s'écroule sur le sien, certainement dû à la fatigue. Ils halètent reprenant pour un temps leur souffle.

Hermione passe une main tendre sur le front du Gryffondor, replace sur le côté les quelques mèches humides de transpiration sur le côté, tandis qu'il trace du bout des doigts le contour de sa mâchoire. Leur visage et leur corps sont sales et malmenés et pourtant chacun ne semble pas le remarquer. C'est comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde, entouré de clarté. Ils trouvent l'autre beau à sa manière. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle caresse amoureusement la fossette qui est apparue sur la joue mal rasée de son futur amant.

Elle se redresse sur un coude et encore une fois leurs nez se frôlent avant que leurs lèvres remuent l'une par rapport à l'autre. Ils se redressent pour pouvoir continuer à s'embrasser plus confortablement. Les deux Gryffondors sont enivrés par les lèvres et les caresses de l'autre. Leurs corps bouillonnent d'un feu ardent qui les prend aux tripes et doucement Hermione approche une main peu assurée vers la fermeture éclair.

La veste de Ron tombe au sol et il lui lance un regard perplexe. Il ne veut ni la brusquée ni qu'elle se sente obligé. Car chacun sait que s'ils continuent, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Mais qu'importe la Morale, ils seront peut-être mort dans quelques instants alors laissons les partager un dernier moment hors du temps !

Alors d'une manière qu'elle veut le plus sûr d'elle passe son bras derrière sa nuque et lui adresse un regard de braise. Il est subjugué par la sensualité qui se dégage d'elle, de ses fringues sales et déchirées et de ses yeux chocolat aux éclats mordorés. Elle passe d'une façon innocente sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la suçoter. Il ne perd pas une miette de cet appel au plaisir charnel.

N'écoutant que son désir et son audace, Hermione s'approche de son corps qui dégage une chaleur rassurante et d'un ton qu'elle veut sensuel elle lui susurre au creux de l'oreille un « Aime moi » au pouvoir transcendant. Il tourne la tête un peu brusquement cherche ses lèvres tant désirée et les happe en un baiser farouche de désir.

Tour à tour les barrières vestimentaires tombent, une à une. Toujours maladroitement, toujours avec empressement. Dénué d'un quelconque romantisme. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais fait dans les règles de l'art de la séduction et ne sont pas prêt de le faire.

Il bataille longuement avec l'attache de son soutient gorge et ils s'y mettent à quatre mains pour pouvoir l'enlever. Un soupire de satisfaction franchit les lèvres d'Hermione procurant au Gryffondor un frisson d'excitation. Et il ne peut résister à l'appel de ses deux mamelons dressés pour lui.

Même s'ils veulent leur geste tendre, ils sont surtout gauches et pressés par le manque de temps. Ronald Weasley aurait aimé pouvoir chérir toute la nuit ce corps sublime malgré la crasse incrusté de ce moment même. Cependant, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever et ils savent qu'il sonnera le glas de leur existence. Alors ils profitent à fond des derniers moments, ils prennent ce qu'on veut bien leur donner, et tant pis si ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre ! Ils veulent se sentir vivant, ils veulent se sentir désirer car l'humidité croissante entre les cuisses d'Hermione et l'érection proéminente de Ron ne peuvent tromper personne.

Tant pis pour les politesses, les mots doux et les promesses d'avenir commun. Ils s'en contrefichent ! Ce n'est pas important car à midi peut-être ne seront-ils plus là.

Happé par le désir, il l'allonge sur la table, recouvrant son corps du sien. Elle positionne d'emblée ses jambes autour de ses reins et caresse son torse musclé du bout des doigts. Elle appréhende un peu mais elle se moleste pour ne pas y penser, elle veut aller jusqu'au bout même si après elle le regrette. Même si elle pense ne pas avoir le temps de regretter. Elle a abandonné l'idée d'un dénouement heureux.

Il se penche sur elle et la regarde fasciné. Il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que ça se termine ainsi. Son corps tremble d'excitation et de peur. Les doigts qui caressent son torse ont raison de lui et son gland caresse la fente humide avant de s'insérer un peu trop pressant entre les lèvres. Il la sent se crisper autour de lui et il s'immobilise se rendant compte qu'elle est vierge. Il comprend encore moins la raison pour laquelle ils se sont retrouvés dans une telle situation.

La douleur l'a paralyse un moment et malgré tous les efforts de Ron pour être doux et prévenant, elle est presque coupée dans son élan. Presque ! Car il se rattrape un peu en embrassant son corps et en la couvrant de caresse.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru perdre sa virginité dans un tel endroit, en pleine bataille, avec une hygiène douteuse. Et de toute façon, on s'en fiche si c'est leur première fois ! Par contre elle s'est toujours imaginée le faire avec Ron, mais pas ainsi pas avec un tel abandon de soi, la nervosité des combats et une certaine passion refoulée. Les gestes sont hâtifs même, s'ils auraient aimé faire durer cet instant d'éternité.

Finalement, à force d'attention, elle finit par se détendre et se laisser porter par son propre plaisir. Ron bouge ses doigts contre le centre névralgique de son plaisir tout en restant immobile à l'intérieur de ses chaires. Délicatement, il amorce un mouvement de va et vient qui leurs soutirent quelques soupires de contentement.

Elle est surprise de la douceur dont il fait preuve ainsi que de son contrôle évident. Elle s'autorise à sourire et son bassin s'anime en voulant plus. C'est la réponse qu'il attend et il s'enfonce plus profondément en elle. Un cri de douleur mêlé à du plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonce en elle, le plaisir irradie par vague son ventre. Elle gémit plus fort et elle pense un instant que ce qu'ils font est totalement incongru mais tellement bon !

Elle n'a jamais ressentie autant de plaisir lorsqu'elle se caressait elle-même. Peut-être parce que c'est simplement lui ? Elle se sent en confiance, belle d'une certaine manière malgré la crasse sur sa peau. Ron lui fait l'amour, il la trouve à son goût, désirable et elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi en paix avec elle-même.

Ses tortillements et ses gémissements contenus resteront gravés à jamais dans la mémoire du jeune sorcier. Car, s'ils survivent, il doute qu'il puisse réitérer ce genre d'acte avec elle. Il l'aime tellement ! Il se sent si bien à l'intérieur de son corps. Son prénom qu'elle murmure telle une litanie ne lui a jamais paru aussi envoutant. Il se sent puissant, il se sent aimé. Elle est tellement douce avec lui en cet instant. C'est une Hermione totalement différente de celle qu'il connaît. Elle est charmante et charmeuse.

Il embrasse les parcelles de peau qui sont à sa portée. Il est patient et fait grimper l'intensité au fur et à mesure. Leur étreinte a commencé d'une façon bestial mais il ne veut certainement pas lui faire mal alors qu'elle est si serrée autour de lui.

Il accélère le rythme et les gémissements d'Hermione accompagnent son mouvement. Son souffle devient erratique et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire Quidditch son corps se contracte d'un coup, sa tête se rejette en arrière et un son désarticulé s'échappe de sa gorge. Les yeux fermés, il repose sa tête contre la poitrine de son amante. Hermione entoure de ses bras frêles sa tête et leurs souffles redeviennent posés

Il se retire d'elle précautionneusement, légèrement chancelant et il se laisse tomber sur le sol en arrière, l'amenant avec elle à leur plus grand étonnement. La morsure du froid des dalles de pierre lui font reprendre ses esprits instantanément alors qu'il tient entre ses bras puissants, le frêle corps d'Hermione. Il se fait la réflexion qu'elle est vraiment petite entre ses bras. Il lui caresse le dos et dans un questionnement muet il s'assure qu'elle va bien. La Gryffondor lui répond par un timide sourire et un rougissement des joues avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou comme pour se cacher.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps à rester enlacé nu. Aucune parole n'est émise depuis l'acte échangée. Chacun semble plongé dans ses pensées.

_ C'est étrange Hermione tu ne trouves pas ? Demande Ron d'une voix qui se veut détachée.

_ Quoi donc ? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qui pouvait dire que tout se finirait ainsi ? Il y a quelques années j'avais imaginé mon futur différemment... tout autrement...

_ Comme quoi par exemple ? Demande-t-elle sa curiosité piquée au vif.

_ Alors pour commencer j'aurais eu la plus magnifique des femmes à mes yeux, nous aurions emménagés dans une grande maison avec nos deux enfants peut-être trois mais pas plus.

_ Trois seulement ? Relève-t-elle surprise.

_ Oui. Assure Ron. J'ai bien vu ce que c'est d'avoir une fratrie nombreuse et bien que cela nous a été une source de joie, nous étions une charge énorme pour nos parents. Et puis la femme que j'aimerai épousée ne sera certainement pas d'accord pour rester à la maison pour élever nos enfants.

_ Parce que tu sais déjà ce que ta future femme pense ! Ricane Hermione attendrie

_ Peut-être... Et toi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchie à mon avenir. Je sais que je veux faire carrière au Ministère, mais jamais je n'ai pensé avoir une famille et des enfants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... peut-être parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas fait pour moi...

_ Pourquoi penser ainsi ? Demande-t-il soucieux.

_ Regarde-moi Ron ! S'exclame-t-elle. Pour tous je suis qu'un rat de Bibliothèque, une Miss-je-sais-tout aucunement attirante et désirable.

_ Moi je te trouve attirante et je ne suis pas le seul. Ajoute-t-il pour éviter de laisser trop transparaître ses sentiments.

Elle plante son regard noisette dans les yeux fatigués de son amant et dépose un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis elle pose sa tête sur son torse et Ron l'encercle de ses bras.

_ Tu croies qu'Harry est parti là-bas. Murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix triste

_je... commence Ron

Soudain, un sursaut anime le corps d'Hermione et ses sanglots percent l'aube naissante. En réponse, instantanément, Ron ressert son étreinte autour d'elle et la berce tout en caressant ses cheveux. Mais très vite, il se laisse aller au désespoir de la situation.

La réalité les rattrape. Tonks et Lupin laissent un bébé derrière eux. Fred une famille anéantit. Et leur meilleur ami, leur frère de cour est certainement parti se livrer au plus puissant des mages noirs. Il est peut-être déjà mort en cet instant.

Et c'est sur eux, les deux amis du héros, que repose le dénouement de la guerre. Ils ne fuiront pas. D'ailleurs, jamais cette « solution » leur a traversé l'esprit. Ils se battront jusqu'au bout mais avant ils se laissent aller à un dernier moment de faiblesse.

Ils pleurent leur proche, ils pleurent cet avenir qu'ils n'auront sans doute pas l'occasion de concrétiser. Ils pleurent de dégoût. Ils évacuent toute cette haine et toute cette rancœur qu'ils ont contre cette guerre et ceux qui l'orchestre. Ils disent adieu à leur rêve d'enfance et à toute leur innocence.

Et puis ils se calment lentement, à leur rythme. Ils ne se font plus aucune illusion et se savent prêt à partir même avec de si lourds regrets. Ils se sont fait une raison.

Ron le regard tourné vers le ciel, constate que les étoiles ont disparues et que le jour commence à poindre à l'horizon. Il force donc son corps endolorit à se relever. D'un geste réconfortant et amoureux, il essuie de ses pouces les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de son amante maculé de suie et de terre. Timidement, il appose ses lèvres charnues sur celles plus fines de la jeune fille. Elle renifle un peu, ravalant les larmes qui menacent de réapparaître. Puis elle se lève et rassemble ses vêtements.

Ils se rhabillent en silence, Hermione dos à lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder à la dérober. Ses mains n'arrivent pas à mettre les attaches de son soutien-gorge tellement elles tremblent et dans un élan de complicité. Ron s'avance et accroche les attaches entre elles, puis remonte les bretelles d'un geste tendre sur chacune de ses épaules. Puis gêné, il baisse les yeux et s'éloigne un peu pour terminer de passer son tee-shirt et mettre sa veste.

Puis, une fois qu'elle a terminé, la Gryffondor s'avance timidement vers Ron et glisse sa main dans la sienne. Ensuite, ils sortent de la bibliothèque. Hermione balaye du regard une dernière fois la bibliothèque des yeux. Elle se voit assise à cette table près de cette fenêtre... Elle soupire, baisse les yeux et prend soin de bien refermer la porte derrière eux. Les deux amis se dirigent vers la grande salle afin de rejoindre les autres, leurs mains toujours liées.

_ Ça va ? Demande-t-il en la regardant à la dérobée

_ Oui... murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je sens toujours un petit tiraillement mais ça va...

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pas moi ! Réplique-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est peut-être stupide, complètement irréfléchie, amorale et à la limite de la folie ou de la dépression nerveuse. Mais... ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant !

Il ne peut qu'acquiescer. Puis alors qu'ils descendent les grands escaliers, ils s'arrêtent :

_ Quoi qu'il se passe promet moi de tout faire pour rester en vie. Demande-t-il avec sérieux

_ Seulement si toi tu en fais de même.

Ron hoche de la tête puis Hermione vient se blottir entre ses bras. Il lui enserre la taille et pose son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils viennent de conclurent une promesse muette. Ils se séparent et une fois qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la grande salle, leurs mains jusqu'alors liées s'échappent. Il serait mal vu de s'afficher dans toute cette douleur.

Aucun des deux protagonistes n'a avoué ses sentiments car s'ils doivent mourir alors savoir les sentiments de l'autre ne serait que trop douloureux. Ils préfèrent se complaire à se voiler la face de penser qu'ils ont fait l'amour uniquement pour pouvoir essayer une fois plutôt que d'affronter en face leur sentiments pour l'autre. Si jamais l'un deux rompt ce pacte mutuel muet, alors il y aura trop de douleur à partir car trop de et si...

Et si on se l'était dit plus tôt peut-être que nous aurions pu... Vivre des moments de bonheur en plus au lieu de les passer à se déchirer. Partager leur millième baiser plutôt que les premiers...

Au loin, les Mangemorts traversent le pont qui les sépare de Poudlard. Avec en tête du cortège, Lord Voldemort en personne, suivit plus loin du demi-géant Hagrid qui porte entre ses bras le corps inerte d'Harry Potter.


End file.
